Bake and Shake!
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Selamat datang di Bake&Shake Cafe! Dan mari intip kehidupan para aktor dan aktris di balik dapurnya, apa saja yang terjadi di balik hamburan tepung dan cipratan sirup? / AU / [ficlet/oneshot collection]
1. Introduction

**# introduction #**

* * *

Nama:

**Bake&Shake Cafe**

Pemilik: **Hanji Zoe** (usia: 26, pekerjaan: direktur kafe, guru kimia SMA, guru matematika lembaga pendidikan xxx, istri Levi, diam-diam menggilai makanan manis)

Penyuplai dana: **Levi** (usia: 28, suami Hanji, direktur perusahaan alat berat, merangkap sebagai manajer kebersihan kafe, tak punya rasa suka spesifik pada makanan manis, namun menggilai teh, diam-diam menyukai teh buatan Hanji yang diracik asal-asalan namun tak pernah mengakuinya)

* * *

Waiter:

Senin-Rabu: **Connie** Springer, **Bertholdt** Hoover, **Christa** Renz, **Marco** Bodt, **Armin** Arlert

Kamis-Sabtu: **Eren** Yeager, **Jean** Kirschtein, **Mikasa** Ackerman, **Sasha** Braus, **Ymir**

Minggu: semua

Chef:

Senin-Rabu: **Eren** Yeager, **Jean** Kirschtein, **Mikasa** Ackerman, **Sasha** Braus, **Ymir**

Kamis-Sabtu: **Connie** Springer, **Bertholdt** Hoover, **Christa** Renz, **Marco** Bodt, **Armin** Arlert

Minggu: chef tamu yang jadwalnya disusun direktur

Bartender khusus milkshake: **Annie** Leonhardt, **Reiner** Braun

* * *

Deskripsi tempat:

Buka sejak pukul empat sore hingga sepuluh malam, menyesuaikan jam pulang sekolah para pelayannya. Waiter, waitress, chef, yang berjumlah dua belas, seluruhnya siswa SMA tempat sang pemilik kafe mengajar. Baru berdiri satu tahun. Dekorasi ruangan seluruhnya direncanakan oleh siswa. Memiliki sebuah bar kecil di sudut dekat meja kasir, khusus untuk memesan milkshake yang dibuat oleh dua pelayan terlatih.

Menu andalan:

Muffin Blueberry (didasarkan pada apa yang paling disukai direktur utama), Banana-Berry Milkshake (racikan Annie, percobaan yang dibuatnya bersama Hanji ketika ide kafe pertama kali dicetuskan)

* * *

Peraturan:

1. Seluruh pegawai harus sudah berkumpul setengah jam sebelum jam buka, untuk mempersiapkan segalanya

2. Satu kue boleh diambil sebagai tester setiap harinya, siapa yang mengambil? Siapa yang cepat.

3. Dilarang melakukan pelanggaran kode etik chef dan pelayan seperti meracuni, menipu pelanggan dengan bahan tidak layak guna, bertindak ceroboh, lalai, atau berkata kasar dan tidak melayani pelanggan dengan benar bagi para pelayan

4. Dibebaskan untuk memakai baju apapun selama bekerja, asalkan tetap mengenakan apron yang diberikan

5. Dilarang meninggalkan tempat kerja tanpa izin pada direktur

6. Seluruh pelayan baru boleh meninggalkan kafe paling cepat setengah jam setelah kafe tutup. Pastikan seluruh ruangan bersih (perintah langsung dari manajer kebersihan, jika ditemukan kotoran yang mengganggu, akan ada sanksi khusus bagi yang piket).

7. Jika ada pelanggaran di luar aturan tertulis, bisa didiskusikan pada direktur


	2. New Chef Has Arrived!

**Bake and Shake!**

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Genre**: Friendship/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU. Multi-pairing.

_(Selamat datang di Bake&Shake Cafe! Dan mari intip kehidupan para aktor dan aktris di balik dapurnya, apa saja yang terjadi di balik hamburan tepung dan cipratan sirup?)_

* * *

"Hei, Jean," Connie menyikut kawan karibnya, suaranya harus tinggi karena dapur begitu bising; bunyi _mixer_ dan _blender_ yang bersahutan kadang sangat tidak disukai Connie, karena itu artinya dia tak dapat terlalu leluasa untuk berceloteh mengusik Jean.

"Jangan menggangguku, garnis ini bisa jadi kacau."

"Dia tidak akan rusak hanya karena kita mengobrol, tahu. Yang mengobrol itu mulutmu, bukan tanganmu. Kau masih bisa menyusunnya baik-baik."

"Katakan apa maumu. Oh, jangan lupa, kau masih belum mengembalikan uang jajanku yang kau pinjam seminggu yang lalu."

"Sembarangan!" hardik Connie. Sekarang topik yang dibicarakan telah melenceng dari niat awal. "Kau amnesia? Kemarin kau bisa makan sandwich mahal dari kantin sekolah dari uang yang mana? Uang yang diberi siapa?"

"Oh," tangan Jean berhenti menabur serutan _dark chocolate_ ke atas puding strawberry di hadapannya, dia menatap kosong ke depan dan kemudian berkedip cepat. "Aku ingat. Maaf, khilaf," jawabnya ringan.

Connie mendengus. "Kau membelokkan pembicaraanku terlalu jauh. Aku mau cerita suatu hal."

"Kita bukan perempuan yang hobi bergosip, Connie, kuharap kau ingat itu."

"Berhentilah membantah, Jean. Aku sedang serius," Connie memperhatikan gerak seorang chef berambut hitam, jangkung dan berwajah polos, yang mengambil kue dari microwave. "Akan ada pelayan baru di sini."

"Perempuan?"

"Hah, kalau urusan perempuan saja, sambaranmu secepat kilat," cibir Connie sambil menuangkan jus alpukat ke dalam gelas tinggi. "Dia mulai bekerja besok. Teman sekelas kita juga."

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan lihat sendiri nanti."

* * *

Saat guru biologi sibuk bercerita tentang filum tumbuhan dan segala anak buahnya, Jean tidak mau dan memang tidak bisa fokus. Dia menyapu seisi kelas sambil menebak-nebak sekiranya siapa sebenarnya yang akan ikut bergabung di kafe. Teman-teman dekatnya semuanya telah bekerja di kafe sejak awal, sejak mereka masuk SMA ini. Connie, misalnya. Bertholdt juga. Reiner dan Annie bahkan telah bekerja sebagai peramu minuman sejak mereka SMP karena mereka sudah lebih dulu mengenal Hanji, yang juga guru di lembaga pendidikan ekstrasekolah mereka. Atau Christa, dia malah mengajukan lamaran berbarengan dengan Jean. Ymir? Dia menjadi pembuat kue handal yang selalu diandalkan, padahal dia baru masuk bulan lalu.

Siapa lagi? Eren, Mikasa, Armin? Oh, bahkan mereka terhitung senior Jean di kafe.

Saat masih bertanya-tanya, Jean berharap, doa terucap jauh di lubuk hatinya, semoga pelayan baru itu bukan Sasha Braus.

Bisa gawat. Semanis-manisnya dia, pikir Jean (uh-oh, Jean memujinya!) kue yang harus disajikan bisa-bisa raib duluan.

* * *

Nyatanya, Jean menjadi makhluk yang berada di sisi kemalangan kali ini.

Dia menggeram dan berhenti sebentar memasukkan adonan puding ke dalam cetakan ketika dia melihat Sasha mencomot satu muffin dari baki di depan Christa.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengambil kue sembarangan? Itu milik pelanggan!" gerutu Jean saat Sasha berlalu di depannya, bermaksud mengambil kue yang sudah cukup lama dipanggang.

"Ha?" Sasha sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Pipinya gembung terisi setengah porsi muffin blueberry. "Ini _tester_, kok. Hanji-_san_ bilang bahwa kita boleh ambil satu kue sehari untuk mengetesnya. Itu aturan tertulis, 'kan? Kutanya Christa tadi, katanya belum ada yang mencoba kue untuk hari ini, jadi akulah yang mencobanya."

Jean mendecih. Sasha berlalu enteng. Laki-laki itu ganti memandang Christa, memastikan apakah Sasha jujur atau tidak.

Christa mengangguk pelan, maka Jean pun mendengus.

* * *

Selama dia berada di dapur untuk membantu Bertholdt membuat puding, Jean telah melihat Sasha menyantap kue sebanyak tiga kali, itu belum termasuk yang dia makan untuk _tester_ tadi. Nafsu makan macam apa itu? Apa Sasha benar-benar perempuan? Apa lambungnya bolong, jadi kalau diisi, tak akan pernah penuh?

"Akan kulaporkan kau pada Hanji-_san_. Ini kue keempat yang kau ambil sore ini. Ini baru hari pertamamu kerja, bagaimana nanti ke depannya?" ucap Jean tegas ketika Sasha mengambil lagi kue yang baru saja dipanggang Bertholdt.

"Aku mencatatnya, kok, Jean!" Sasha menjawab dengan nada ceria. Aku membelinya. Nanti malam catatannya akan kuberikan pada Hanji-_san_, dan dia akan memotong gajiku nanti. Oh ayolah, ini cuma karena aku tidak sarapan dan makan siang, lain kali aku akan menguranginya, kok."

"Bohong," sergah Jean.

"Kurasa ... Sasha adalah orang yang jujur, Jean ..." Bertholdt ikut dalam pembicaraan. Dia melirik sebentar pada Sasha.

Sasha menyambut pandangan Bertholdt, lantas merogoh sesuatu dari saku apron pinknya. "Nih, aku benar-benar mencatatnya, kok!"

Jean melongo. Sasha terlalu niat, namanya. Memang benar, dia menuliskan menu-menu yang dia comot tadi, Jean juga masih hafal apa saja. Plus, wajah Sasha, yang dengan begitu polosnya tersenyum, kontradiksi dengan ekspresi tak suka yang terpatri jelas di wajah Jean. Padahal, Jean sedang menghardiknya tapi dia terlihat sangat santai.

"Tch."

"Daah, Jean. Selamat bekerja!"

Jean tak pernah bisa benar-benar mengerti Sasha. Gagal paham.

(Dia seperti parfait, menurut Jean dalam hati. Kelihatan rumit, tapi nikmat dilihat dan manis.)

* * *

Oke, Jean adalah tipe yang bertemperamen tinggi. Suka bersuara tinggi hanya karena melihat sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan prinsipnya.

Termasuk Sasha yang sekarang dengan polosnya, tanpa rasa bersalah, minta lagi roti dari Bertholdt. Masih di hari yang sama. Makanan itu diapit di antara dua bibirnya sementara dia menghias sebuah parfait untuk kemudian diserahkan pada Connie untuk disajikan. Jean, yang baru selesai menghias puding cokelat, mendekatinya.

"Kapan kau berhenti mencomot makanan-makanan ini?"

Sasha mengangkat kepalanya. Um, Jean (agak) terlalu dekat, ia rasa. "Aku bayar, kok. Ingat?"

"Kau menghabiskan uangmu cuma buat makanan? Aku yakin sebenarnya kau masih kenyang, Braus."

"Tapi aku 'kan bayar pakai uangku sendiri, Jean ..." suara Sasha merendah, matanya membulat dan sendu. Dilepaskannya sebentar roti itu dari mulutnya.

"Uangmu bisa kau pakai untuk hal lain, tahu. Berhentilah menghabiskan sesuatu hanya untuk menuruti nafsumu! Banyak yang bisa kau beli di luar sana. Selain makanan."

Sasha mulai cemberut. "Tapi ... aku suka makanan ..."

"Masih banyak hal yang menyenangkan selain makanan," Jean makin mendekatkan wajahnya, sambil bertolak pinggang. "Membeli sesuatu untuk membuat dirimu sendiri tambah cantik, misalnya."

Sasha mengerutkan kening sambil menjepit lagi roti di antara bibirnya.

"Kalau kau cuma menuruti nafsu makanmu yang sangat abnormal untuk ukuran perempuan itu, aku akan menghukummu," Jean menggigit ujung lain dari roti Sasha, kemudian menariknya paksa. Sedikit ujungnya masih tertinggal di mulut Sasha, dan sebagian besar sisanya bertengger di mulut Jean.

Lantas, Jean pergi. Sasha mulai berpikir bahwa Jean adalah substansi yang ampuh untuk membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Jean _tsundere_," komentar Connie. Ymir di sampingnya hanya mendelik. "Bilang saja dia takut akan bangkrut kalau saat dia berhasil menjadi pacar Sasha nanti. Dia harus membuang kebiasaan jelek Sasha dulu sebelum menjadikannya pacar."

"Cara PDKT yang buruk," Ymir berkomentar singkat.

Wajah Sasha semerah strawberry yang tengah diiris Christa, dan Jean kabur dari dapur sambil membuang muka, mendengus, dan kemudian membanting pintu.

* * *

A/N: wahahah another utang nih (...) ide ini sudah lama menjamur di otak sebenarnya, gegara liat fanart anak snk pake outfit chef gitu. ah, kangen snk nih (hoi) semoga bisa bagi waktu sama fic lain hehehe. dan, as usual, isinya mungkin rada banyakan soal otepe. pairingnya mungkin kurang lebih sama kayak di Wings of Youth's Freedom ehehehehe. thanks for reading!

.

.

p.s.: tsundere!jean is the best


End file.
